1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion-electron analyzer which is capable of simultaneously effecting the chemical analysis and the elemental analysis of a specimen by means of a single apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in order to perform qualitative analysis or quantitative analysis of the elements constituting a specimen, or in order to analyze the binding state of the atoms and molecules of the matter thereof, it is necessary to obtain information from various angles. In recent years, particularly, there has been a demand for an apparatus which is capable of obtaining extensive information for analyzing matter, as represented, for instance, by a scanning electron microscope which offers an enlarged image of a specimen while enabling X-ray analysis to be conducted thereon.
An ion microprobe analyzer (hereinafter referred to as IMA) has so far been often used as a device for analyzing elements. In such a device, the ion beam is bombarded onto the surface of a specimen in a vacuum, and secondary ions resulting from the atoms of the specimen are detected in the form of the mass-to-charge ratio thereof using an ordinary mass spectrometer, thereby to perform elemental analysis of the specimen.
From a microscope viewpoint, however, analysis using the IMA apparatus is inherently destructive in that the bombardment of the specimen by the primary ion beam is accompanied by the development of a sputtering phenomenon on the surface of the specimen, whereby the specimen is ground down in the direction of its depth with the passage of time. Therefore, when an attempt was made to analyze the same place on the specimen from different directions, the subject portion of the specimen was already sputtered at that location making it difficult to perform the desired analysis. In other words, the analysis using the IMA apparatus was very convenient for carrying out elemental analysis of the specimen in the direction of its depth, but was undesirable from the point of view of attempting to analyze the binding state (chemical stage) of the same portion of the specimen in the direction of its depth. In this regard, in order to analyze a surface portion of a specimen, it is necessary to know what elements constitute the surface portion, as well as to know how such elements are bonded together, but such information cannot be satisfactorily obtained using a conventional IMA apparatus.
In order to analyze the binding state of elements, an analyzer based on the electron diffraction pattern has been conventionally used. With this type of analyzer, when an electron beam is bombarded onto the surface of a specimen, the electrons reflected by the specimen are received by a fluorescent screen or the like thereby to form an electron diffraction pattern, and the binding state in the specimen is analyzed based on the detected pattern information.
By alternately using the IMA apparatus and the electron diffraction analyzer, it becomes possible to carry out the desired elemental analysis of the specimen, as well to analyze the binding state with reference to the same specimen from the surface thereof in the direction of its depth. However, if the two above-mentioned analyses are performed using independent devices, the operations required to analyze the specimen become extremely cumbersome, and further, the transfer of the specimen from one analyzer to another analyzer requires very difficult positional adjustment of the specimen therein to ensure that both analyzers are performed at the same position. Moreover, the surfaces of the specimen will be brought into contact with the open air during the transfer of the specimen between devices, causing the surface state of the specimen to be changed.